Arisa - The deepest thoughts of a love-stricken Aburame
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: One quiet night a few months before their wedding Shino suddenly realises how lucky he is as he thinks about the life he hopes to spend with her. Filler story for "The New Uchiha-The Other Itachi". Preview to my next big story. Oneshot, all fluff not much dialogue, please read and review!


Arisa - The deepest thoughts of a love stricken Aburame

She's perfect.

Of the many women I know, and could have known, I know that she is the only one who can take the title of my wife. Why? Because...

She is a beautiful soul, who from the depths of her mind and heart is willing to give her life to me. She is prepared for the risks, and the consequences of vowing her loyalties and her love, and her service and her life to my family and our ways.

Our ways and traditions may not be the most appealing, nor are they comfortable living circumstances for an average civilian but she is strong and determined enough to see past this. She is like a beetle that knows the desert is dangerous and hot, but perseveres anyway. I love that kind of beetle.

I love her. She knows me so well, and to know me is not something easily achieved. However, not many people attempt to know me whereas she never ceases her eagerness to learn and observe every single part of me until she knows everything. She should enjoy this lifetime we plan to spend together, as will I. Why? Because, she'll never leave. She'll never say she has no time for me. She listens the full way through... and... I also wish to know her.

I wish to know all of her. Every last piece of her that exists is so intriguing, and beautiful. A mystery, an enigma. She is so very much like myself. A hard working, brave, and serious individual who is also quiet, and gentle, and never strays far from the path of deep thought and analytical thinking. What a woman I have discovered.

The only woman who can claim the title as my wife, is the one who can accept my family, and myself, who strives to learn more, who respects our traditions, who is willing to join us, and adapt, and in the future maybe even lead our clan.

The woman who can be the mother of my children, and raise them with me to teach them the same life that she is right now only just learning, is worth my love and my soul. The woman who can smile at me, and see me with all my guards down, all my cold and stern facade, washed away with a simple gesture of her lips... She is worth it.

Perfection, is not real, but she then, must also not be real. Perhaps I have lost my mind and succumbed to the ways of some blissful illusion in which I can lose myself and spend my days indulging in this fantasy. If perfection in any near complete form exists, her name must be Arisa.

Aburame Arisa... That sounds nice.

Shino shifted in his bed to take another long gaze at his beautiful Arisa. Her long, black brown hair splayed across the sheets in a way that could be described as gracefully messy. She heaved a sigh in her sleep and he couldn't help but follow suit. Removing a few strands from her face he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

A few kikaichu scurried across from him to her and they quickly disappeared. He smiled with pride and rested his head on her shoulder. She had been so strong during the infusion... That is, the stage in which a non Aburame is infused with the beetles. Often this process is reserved for women carrying the child of a male carrier of the chakra beetles, which if everything went smoothly, she soon would be. She chose to do it out of respect,and in her eagerness to join the clan. It would still be another month before she could safely preform her daily life again, and the wedding wasn't too far away now.

She stirred in her sleep as Shino ran his hand over her abdomen in an absent-minded fashion. Her eyes fluttered open a bit and she turned to snuggle into him before drifting off again.

Another contented sigh left their beings, and then finally Shino had begun to nod off into a light slumber... But as his fanciful thoughts drew to a close, suddenly he jolted up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Arisa, startled, careful got up and asked him what was the matter.

He paused suddenly embarrassed about his haste and then stared blankly back at her. With his cheeks hot, he shrugged and stated sheepishly,

"It was such a beautiful thought... I must go write it down lest it be forgotten with time..." And leaving her with that vague excuse, he hurried off to find a blank scroll. He'd soon have a life time more of these beautiful thoughts to fill it with.


End file.
